


Three dates

by Aeris444



Series: Let's have cake together [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: A few words had been enough for Percival to find Merlin interesting. Three dates had been enough for Percival to fall in love with Merlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> note betaed. Follows the first part of [The way I dreamt of ](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1055417.html)

A few words had been enough for Percival to find Merlin interesting. Three dates had been enough for Percival to fall in love with Merlin.

**Waterside Café**

After the New Year’s Eve party at Gwaine’s, Merlin and Percival had kept in contact through messages. At first, it was just asking the other how he was, sharing funny moment from their life…

After two weeks, Percival started to wonder if they’re could be a possibility of something more with Merlin. They got along really well and he was quite cute.

Percival had chosen the Waterside Café in Little Venice. The scenery was beautiful for a date but there would be enough tourists around for it not to feel awkward.

Percival was there a little earlier. I hated being late and he was slightly nervous so he had opted to go to the cafe early rather than staying at home, pacing in his lounge.

Merlin was ten minutes late. Ten very long minutes for Percival... who forgot about it when Merlin sat in front of him with a large smile.

"Wow, I can't believe I never came here! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, and their Cream Tea is really good. Traditional but the scones are to-die-for!"

Merlin smiled grew even bigger.

"I love scones!"

"Two Cream teas is it, then?"

Merlin nodded and Percival waited for the waiter to come and take their order.

If Percival had been worried that, meeting face to face, they would have nothing to say to each other, he was mistaken. They talked like old friends. Percival hadn't felt so at ease with someone in ages. They discovered that, despite some differences, they had a lot in common. From their personal history as both had lost a parent early in their life to their shared interests for History, Dr Who, cakes and reading.

They stayed for a second service of tea and it was only when the sun was slowly setting down that they realised they had spent nearly all the afternoon talking.

***

**British Museum**

It had been Merlin who suggested they’d went to each other favourite place. Percival had let him start and the next day he had received a message inviting him.

"Saturday. 2 PM in front of the British Museum."

The place wasn't really a surprising choice as Merlin loved History.

Though, as they met, Merlin lead Percival to his favourite part of the museum.

"You know, everyone comes to the British Museum for the Egyptian and Greek galleries but there are so many others wonderful collections here!"

Percival followed, piercing the crowd. As they reached the Egyptian gallery, there were even more people. Merlin turned to look at Percy and reached for his hand though he didn't do the last move. It was Percival who took it. Merlin smiled and resumed his walk through the museum.

He stopped when they reached two giant lions surrounding the door.

"Look at this... It's so impressive. I went there with my Uncle when I was around 12 and for weeks I only read books about Assyria and Middle-East..."

Merlin enthusiasm was quite communicative and soon Percival was following him, listening to his explanations.

As an History fan, Percival had always been more attracted to British history and especially the roman times. This was a wonderful discovery.

In the end, they spent more than an hour in the ancient Middle-East wing and after a tea at the café, they went to the Asia part of the Museum as it was, according to Merlin, another underestimated source of treasures!

As the closing hour drew closer, they went to the exit.

It felt a little awkward. Percival had spent a really good afternoon and he didn’t want it to end. Though he wasn’t sure about  
Merlin’s feelings and didn’t want to pressure him…

“Hum… I… I really liked…I mean it was great to come here with you.” Merlin finally stuttered.

“Yeah, really great.”

“So, next week you bring me to your favourite place?”

Percival nodded.

“I’ll send you a message with the place and time.”

“Ok!”

Merlin smiled and for a brief moment Percival wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t a feeling he had often felt for someone he barely knew.

“Can I kiss you?”

Merlin’s question made Percival jump with surprise. Was he reading his mind?

“On the cheek, I mean?" Merlin added.

“Oh… yeah, of course.”

And Merlin did so. He has to stand on tip-toe and Percival found it damn cute. His lips were soft on his skin.

“So, next week?”

“Next week!”

And with that Merlin left, turning back to wave at Percival before disappearing in the next street.

***  
**Holland Park**

“So, where are we going?” Merlin asked as they went to take the Tube.

“It’s a surprise, Merlin!”

“I know.” Merlin whined.

They took the Northern line from Waterloo where Percival had asked Merlin to meet him. Merlin was looking at the map with attention.

“Are we going to Camden?”

“No Merlin… And stop asking, I won’t tell you.”

“You’re mean with me!”

“I never say I was kind, you assumed.”

They laughed together at the carriage stopped in front of them.

A few minutes later, they took the Central line in Tottenham Court Road and Merlin looked at the line map again.

“Merlin, stop that!” Percival teased.

“Are we going to Holland Park?” Merlin asked, suddenly more serious.

“Hum… Yeah… Is that a problem?”

“No… Not really. It’s just I only went there once. With an ex and… It’s not really a great memory.”

“Oh! If you’d prefer we can go somewhere else.”

“No, it’s okay… I suppose it’s time to make new memories and I’m sure that with you they’d be good ones!”

Merlin’s smile convinced Percival that he was honest.

“Ok then!”

 

They spent all the afternoon walking around the park. Percival lead them to the Kyoto Garden, his favourite place. They also watched the squirrels and peacocks before walking in the rose garden. They ended in the lawn, sitting on a cover Percival had brought with him eating chocolate cake.

Once again, Percival had spent a wonderful moment with Merlin. He was starting to realise he wanted something more with his new friend…Though he didn’t want to think too much about it. There was still a big impediment between what he wished and reality. He would have to tell Merlin about his preferences and that would probably change everything.


End file.
